(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a marking attachment for use with a mechanical symbol transcribing apparatus manually operated from a keyboard such as calculating machines and typewriters. The apparatus has particular utility with stenographic typewriters which generate a permanent record on a web such as a paper tape being moved lengthwise through the apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Stenographic typewriters also known as stenotype machines are extensively used to record the testimony and remarks made during court proceedings, administrative hearings, and the like. The operator of the stenographic typewriter attempts to record the exact words of conversation taking place among the several persons present and must do so rapidly and accurately. It is occasionally necessary that a later ready reference be made to such things as direct and cross examination, exhibits, and unfamiliar words and terms. In the absence of any marking apparatus in the general class as that of this invention, the operator must remove his hand from the keyboard of the apparatus, pick up a pin, pencil or the like, and manually mark the record. During this marking process, testimony can easily be lost especially if the conversation is occurring at a fast pace.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a marker for a stenographic typewriter or the like which will apply a reference mark on the record created by the typewriter while it is being operated without moving the hands from the region of the keyboard.
Prior attempts to create devices within this class are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,784, 2,847,104 and 3,213,995. A common shortcoming of each of the foregoing markers is the presence of unwieldy, complicated mechanisms wholly unnecessary to achieve the desired result.
It is an object of this invention to provide a marker for a stenographic typewriter or the like which is exceedingly simple in construction and easily adapted to the various habits and practices of the operator.